The Egyptian Swan
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bella Swan is vastly different than the books when she shows up in forks...for one she's claiming to be an albino Egyptian transfer...two her last name isn't 'Swan' at the moment...and three...she scares the crap out of Jasper! How does he know her? Why is he terrified of her? And how the heck did she get those scars on her face...AU OOC some bashing some Femslash. Bella/Esme T
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Bella AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bella moved to Forks she wasn't human? No… she's been a vampire since the Civil War… and she scares the shit out of Jasper when she shows up at school. AU OOC some bashing femslash)**

"I wonder if the new girl is already in there? I mean she should be and I can't wait to meet her! She's another vampire and going to be very important to the family, and I got a glimpse of her in the future! She's really pretty and she doesn't seem that bad!" Alice said rapidly to her siblings, making them stare at the pixie.

"What's her name?" Emmett asked so that the humans couldn't hear.

"Her name's Isabella but according to everyone's thoughts she prefers Bella." Edward said bored by the whole thing until they finally caught the new vampires scent.

"She's smells amazing, much better than any of the humans." Rosalie said sniffing the air discreetly while Jasper's eyes widened as he stared at the lunch room door.

 _'I know this scent! Oh shit oh shit oh shit I'm dead! She's gonna scent me out and finish killing me!'_ Jasper thought terrified as he slowly backed away from the lunchroom, causing Edward and the other three vampires to look at him surprised.

"Jasper? Why are you terrified and so sure that this Bella Vampire is going to kill you?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow at his brother who gulped unnecessarily.

"I forgot something in my truck. I'll be right back." They could hear a females voice, one that sounded almost musical, say as a pale girl in a black and red spotted dress and red tennis shoes walked out of the cafeteria and stopped at the sight of them. She was as pale as they were with brown hair, three scratch like scars going down the left side of her face and… red eyes. She looked at each of them before her eyes stopped on Jasper and her ruby red lips pulled up into a dangerous smirk that had him shrinking slightly.

"Well well. I thought I smelled you around here. Been a long time Major Whitlock." Bella said causing Jasper to gulp slightly before straightening up.

"Lady Menhit." Jasper said saluting the woman even though he was obviously terrified of her, much to her amusement.

"At ease Major. Here at school I am merely Isabella Sekhmet, a transferred albino student from Egypt. These are your coven mates?" Bella said causing Jasper to stand at Parade Rest while Bella looked at the four confused and surprised vampires around her.

"Yes ma'am. This is my 'twin' Rosalie Hale and her mate Emmet Cullen, my adoptive brother Edward Cullen, and my mate Alice Cullen." Jasper said quickly introducing each one of his siblings.

"Ah the Olympic Coven. The Amazons are quite displeased with your Coven Leader but that is neither here nor there at the moment. My current name is Isabella Bast Sekhmet, however my original name was Isabella Marie Swan, and my most well known name is Menhit Bast Sekhmet. It is a… pleasure to meet you but I must be going now. I shall of course go to your home later today to talk with your coven leader over my being in your territory. Good day." Bella said nodding at them before vanishing in a burst of speed, only to reappear in a nano second with a thermos in hand that smelled of human blood. If Jasper weren't so terrified he'd be affected by the smell.

"How'd you get those wicked scars on your face?" Emmett couldn't help but ask, earning a slap upside the head from Rose at the tactless and rude question while Bella merely smirked at him over her shoulder.

"Ask the Major or even your Coven leader. I'm sure one of them will fill you all in." Bella said before re-entering the cafeteria, thermos in hand and whistling a tune. As soon as she was back at the table with her new 'friends', Jasper visibly sagged in relief and nearly collapsed.

"Oh thank whatever deity is out there. I thought she was going to finish me off for sure this time." Jasper said sighing in relief while Alice and Rosalie were by his sides immediately.

"What's that song you were whistling Bella?" One girl asked curiously and causing Jasper to tense when Bella began singing.

"Ding dong I know that you can hear me~" Bella began to sing in a slightly childish and very unstable voice.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked confused and causing Jasper to shake his head as if to clear it of cobwebs while looking terrified of the song that was rather dark and creepy.

"Not here. We need to get back home and let Carlisle know, he'll definitely want to know that _she_ is here." Jasper said nearly dragging his wife and twin out to the cars with the other two guys behind them.

"You owe us an explanation Jasper." Edward called from his Volvo as Jasper and Alice rode with Rosalie and Emmet in Rosalie's BMW.

"At home. We have to warn Carlisle first." Jasper said curtly while Alice fished out her cellphone and called Carlisle.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked after immediately picking up the phone.

"We're heading back to the house, there's a new vampire student at school, a human drinker, and for some reason she really freaks Jasper out." Alice spoke quickly into the phone, looking at her husband worriedly.

"Let me talk to him." Jasper said holding out his hand and flashing Alice a small smile to show that he was alright.

"Here Jasper wants to talk to you." Alice said unnecessarily as she handed her husband her phone.

"Carlisle you need to meet us back at the house as fast as you can without drawing attention. It's not just any new vampire that showed up…it's _her_." Jasper said solemnly earning a few seconds pause from Carlisle before he spoke in a ragged voice.

"Jasper…by her you mean _her_? The one even the Kings fear and respect?" Carlisle asked making the other three vampires in the car eyes widen. The _kings_ feared the new girl!?

"Yes it's her alright. Trust me there's no mistaking her, especially not with those scars on her face. She even sang the _song_ Carlisle! I'm surprised she didn't kill me right then and there in the hallway when she saw me." Jasper said causing Carlisle to mutter a curse word, much to everyone's shock.

"Alright. I'm on my way home now. If she gets there before I do, please for the love of Gods Green Earth don't do anything to antagonize her! We don't need the Goddess out to kill us!" Carlisle ordered through the phone earning confused looks from the other three while Jasper nodded his head rapidly in agreement.

"Trust me…I'm not dumb enough to piss her off again. I barely survived the first time. See you at home." Jasper said ending the call with a shiver down his spine.

"The Goddess?" Emmet asked Rosalie in confusion, earning a shrug from the blond beauty.

"That's the title she was given back during the Civil War. She was turned a few months after I was, and even before that she had already been given the code name 'Menhit'. Just before she was turned a title spread for her." Jasper said his breathing, while unnecessary, was ragged and he was accidentally projecting his concern and fear.

"And her title was Goddess?" Rosalie asked a bit nervous, no one earned a title in the vampire world and kept it without being damn good at whatever earned them that title. Jasper shook his head slightly as they squealed to a stop in front of their house. His words heard by all those already home, which included a worried looking Esme and a confused Edward.

"That's part of it. Her full title is Menhit Bast Sekhment…the Goddess of War."


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Bella AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"But aren't you the God of War?" Emmett asked confused and earning a shake of the head from Jasper.

"No that was never one of my official titles. Some of the confederates decided that if the Republicans could have a Goddess of War, then they'd 'do one better', their opinion not mine!, and have an unofficial 'God of War' on their side. My title is and always has been Major. Lady Menhit's is Goddess for a damn good reason." Jasper said shaking his head and getting a bit defensive when he saw the glare from Rosalie for the 'do one better' part.

"Language!" Esme chided on reflex as she watched her son pace.

"Why are you calling her Menhit?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow at this.

"Sorry Esme, and Edward her entire 'war name' is Egyptian since it was all we could come up with during the war. Menhit, Bast, and Sekhmet…." Jasper trailed off for a minute while Esme blinked at the names. She recognized them from when she was interested in Egyptian mythology a few years ago.

"Those are the names of three Egyptian War Goddesses." Esme said causing everyone to look at her surprised for a minute before Jasper nodded.

"That's right. Maria came up with it when she saw Lady Menhit's combat prowess… as a _human._ That's how she got the title of Goddess of War… or perhaps it's the other way around and she got the names because of her title? I'm not sure! She already had the title and name both when I had been turned and first fought her." Jasper said running a hand through his hair as he paced.

"She was incredibly dangerous even as a human. After I was turned she had already been discovered to be a woman that had snuck into the army… but she was just _too good_ for them to punish her!" Jasper said his eyes far away as he remembered his past in the war dealing with the 'Goddess'.

"How good?" Emmett asked while Edward froze and was obviously seeing something shocking in Jasper's mind.

"When I first saw her on the battlefield with my own two eyes… she was still human. She was holding a pair of swords in her hands and had some cans in the pockets of her uniform… she had gotten special authorization for her uniform to be personalized as long as she still had the Republican crest on it somewhere. That dress she wore today? That was her uniform… and believe it or not but it had started out blue." Jasper said grimacing slightly and causing everyone to stare while Rosalie quickly explained the dress to Esme who looked confused. Carlisle obviously knew what dress Jasper was talking about.

"Then how'd it get that black with all those red splatters on it?" Alice asked confused as well and curious about that. The outfit looked good on Bella that was obvious, but how had it changed colors?

"Blood. It was covered in the blood of the human Confederates who thought she'd be an easy target because she had no gun and she was a woman. She's deadly and graceful with those blades, able to slice through or deflect bullets whilst running at full speed. The black came from layers upon layers of blood drying before she could get off of the field to clean it. The red splatters were fresher when she got off the field and managed to keep it from staining too darkly. Apparently she liked the look though because when Maria managed to turn her and offered her a new, clean, dress… Lady Menhit immediately grabbed a black one with red dots or splats in it." Jasper said shaking his head slightly as he continued pacing.

"It took me and sixty newborns attacking her all at once for us to subdue her enough for her to be taken to Maria…and when we finally got her out cold…there was only five of us left including me. Once she awoke as a vampire and got her hands on her blades…" Jasper said causing everyone's eyes to widen in disbelief aside from Carlisle who grimaced and looked a bit paler than normal.

"You mean that a human girl managed to kill over fifty newborns with just two swords and some cans?" Emmett asked in disbelief while Jasper winced.

"In just that one fight yes. She had raked up over a hundred newborn kills _before_ she was turned…she had somehow figured out about fire being our main weakness…and she had homemade fire grenades in those cans. Whenever she'd toss a can...no less than five newborns burned to death. Those idiots never thought to stay out of groups after the first time that happened…her first twenty kills came from a homemade flame thrower. She had a can of spray and a match…and then fwoosh! Twenty newborns gone!" Jasper said causing everyone's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"It was nineteen actually. They set the others on fire by running into them or falling and being tripped over." An amused woman's voice said from the tree line, causing everyone to jump startled, Jasper letting out a small 'eep' sound as he did so.

"Honestly. I know I have a… reputation but I'm not _that_ scary am I?" Bella asked amused as she jumped down from the tree she had been perched in, wearing the same dress as she did earlier but now she was barefoot and had two swords strapped to her back in standard black sheaths with red guards on them.

"With all due respect ma'am you're terrifying to those that know your reputation or saw you in combat." Jasper said saluting Bella as she gracefully walked closer with a smirk on her face.

"Fair enough Major. At ease." Bella said causing Jasper to switch to parade rest with a straight face although if he was a human many were sure he'd be sweating bullets.

"Carlisle. Didn't think I'd see you again after what happened last time… by the way…Zafrina said that if you plan on visiting her, Kachiru, and Senna again then you'd better not feed on any endangered animals this time. They're quite upset with you nearly killing off the jaguars." Bella said nodding her head at the rather pale looking doctor.

"Yes…well…I'll keep that in mind. And I'm really sorry about what happened last time we met…"Carlisle trailed off when Bella raised a hand palm up for silence.

"Forget about it, just be more careful next time you get drunk on animal blood. Maria may be grief stricken from losing her mate and on the crazy train but when she heard about you trying to flirt and proposition me she was ready to rip you apart." Bella said quirking a small grin when she heard the choking sounds from Jasper and the other two males while Rosalie and Alice looked torn between amused and pissed.

"You tried to proposition a _child_?!" Rosalie hissed at Carlisle, Alice's thoughts were on something else.

"How do you get drunk off of animal blood?" Alice asked amused and curious.

"The animal had several tranquilizers in it, which were in the blood stream so when he drank from it…it made him a bit on the intoxicated side. It's alright though. I cut off his arm when he tried groping me so I think that makes us even." Bella said with a small grin as she reached back and tapped the hilt of one of her swords pointedly.

"And this must be the mother of the family. Nice to meet…you…"Bella trailed off when her eyes and Esme's met, both of them merely stared at each other silently for a minute while Jaspers head shot to them and he groaned aloud…Edward a few seconds behind after hearing Jaspers mind.

It was Esme's possessively growled word that clued the others in on what had happened between the two.

"Mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Bella AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Well shit. If I knew coming up here to mess with the Major would help me find such a lovely vision of perfection I would have came up here sooner." Bella purred smiling seductively at Esme who looked as if she would be blushing if she could.

"That's our mom you're putting the moves on." Emmett said grinning, not really bothered by it and just plain amused at the look of horror and disbelief on Jasper's face.

"So? That just makes her a MILF." Bella said casually and causing Emmett, who actually knew what that stood for thanks to cartoons and anime, and Edward, who read what it meant from Emmetts mind, to jaw drop.

"That's it. It's official, she's awesome! No one else would even _think_ those words around us!" Emmett said after gaping at Bella for a minute while she looked smug at his reaction even as she continued to eye Esme.

"So tell me Aphrodite. How many guys do I need to beat off of you?" Bella asked purring slightly while Esme looked confused and Rosalie, who caught the reference, snorted slightly.

"I'm sorry but my name is Esme not Aphrodite." Esme said looking confused and causing Jasper to face palm while Bella gave a wide grin at this.

"Terribly sorry my dear, honest mistake. After all you do look like a Goddess of Beauty." Bella said smoothly and earning a wolf whistle from Emmett, who was smacked upside the head by Rosalie, while Esme's eyes widened and she looked like she would be blushing if she could.

"When you're done putting the moves on mom can you tell me about that song from school? Sure it was strange but for some reason it really freaked Jasper out." Rosalie asked eyeing the new vampire amused and curious but also protectively. Like hell she'd just let any random vampire walk up and steal away her mom.

"Oh that? It was a song I made up and would sing back in the wars, especially on seek and destroy or assassination missions which were two of my specialties. I call it Hide and Seek…" Bella said with a small dark smirk as her eyes became almost shadowed.

"Trust me that song sent chills up all the confederates' spines every time she sung it. There was even a 'flee or beg on sight' order for whenever she would sing it in the battlefield! That song scared _Maria_ the first few times she sung it!" Jasper said shivering and causing Bella to snort slightly and give a twisted smile.

"I scared the Republicans with it too if it makes you feel better…not to mention how much I scared the idiots in the Vietnam Jungles and those dumbasses from World War Two." Bella said causing Jasper to whimper slightly.

"You were in those fights too?" Jasper asked looking paler than normal and absolutely terrified.

"No fucking duh. So was Maria but we were in different units than you and pretended to be male for a while until the misogynic assholes in charge realized that we were too good at killing off whatever dumbass stood in our way for them to get rid of us. They even sent Maria and I into the heart of the Japanese army in an attempt to have us killed for 'impersonating officers'." Bella said giggling darkly as her eyes danced with mirth and darkness.

"What happened?" Emmett asked completely enthralled as he looked at the brunette who gave a vicious insane grin.

"What else? It was a _slaughter_ , the Japanese had a 'commit suicide on sight' order for me and a 'plead for your life on sight' order for Maria. She was still sulking about that when Vietnam came around." Bella said snickering before her eyes dilated and then expanded then dilated again before returning to normal as she shook her head rapidly.

"Sorry about that. Menhit always gets a little too close to coming free whenever I'm reminded of past battles, especially ones that end in slaughter." Bella said sounding normal again as she blinked and stared at them all with her crimson red orbs.

"Menhit? You talk as if she's a real person." Edward was a bit condescending here as he pointed this out.

"A bit of a split personality actually. Like how there's Jasper and then the Major. There's me, then there's Menhit." Bella explained rolling her eyes slightly. Edward blinked for a second before focusing on Bella and narrowing his eyes.

"Why can't I read you?" Edward demanded glaring at the girl who didn't even spare him a glance.

"Because I'm not a book." Bella said without skipping a beat before leering slightly at Esme.

"Although I'll let _you_ open me anytime." Bella said making Emmett hoot slightly at the come on that had Esme looking embarrassed.

"Was that the best you could say?" Alice asked in morbid amusement as she looked at the badass woman that was flirting with her mom like a horny teenager would.

"Nope. Wasn't the worst either." Bella sounded oddly cheerful about this fact.

"Before you say anything big guy, just remember I went through three wars disguised as a guy at first. I was adopted by the Mistress of the South after she got her shit together, and was adopted by three Amazons who are older than most cities and all four have heard every pickup line in history the few times they were around other humans. I know enough pickup lines and other things to make even the Succubus sisters gawk…trust me they were all three gaping when I left before coming here." Bella said causing Emmett to gape in disbelief, and Bella didn't even have to look behind her to know that he was opening his mouth to say something either!

"Seriously? You managed to do that to Kate, Irina, _and_ Tanya?" Emmett asked staring at the girl wide eyed as she eyed Esme mischievously and playfully. Her next words had Esme snarling angrily and glaring in the general direction of Alaska, much to her families' slight amusement.  
"That's not all I did to them, and they enjoyed every second if the sounds they were making were any indication."


End file.
